newsecretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Blue
Superman Blue Clark Kent F) Rm30/Gd10 A) Rm30/Gd10 S) Ex20/Gd10 E) Am50/Ex20 R) Ex20 I) Ex20 P) Rm30 Health: 130/50 Karma: 70 Resources: Ex Pop: 50 Known Powers: Electromagnetic Energy Manipulation: Sh-Z, Superman can emit and control the energies that make up the Universal Spectrum. He also has all power stunts related to any of the control or generation powers. This power has an added bonus power similar to Focus (See the Power Focus in the UPB p. 81). However, Superman can only Focus all the energies of the spectrum in one single attack. The following list of Energies make up the spectrum: -Gravity Manipulation -Hard Radiation Control -Light Control -Magnetic Manipulation: may create EMPs, and may substitute for Strength versus metal. -Microwave Control -Radiowave Control -Sound Manipulation -Hard Radiation Emission -Heat Emission -Light Emission -Magnetism -Radiowave Generation -Sonic Generation Force Field: Mn Electro-Magnetic Energy Detection: Am Phasing: Un, Always on when Superman is not in his Containment Suit -"Violent Absorption": Any projectile or thrown attack that connects with Superman while he is phased can have its kinetic energy absorbed by Superman. After the to hit roll but before damage is resolved, he makes a Neutralize Power rank FEAT roll. Energy Conversion: Mn Energy Sponge: Mn, every rank absorbed over Mn adds +1CS to the Focus power, which goes off at the end of the round as the containment suit overloads. Energy Solidification Mn, limited to simple forms and Superman must use an Automatic Action each phase to maintain each object. Flight: CL3000 Interface Am, works on computers and other digital storage devices (like CDs) Electrical Generation (Lightning): Un Neutralize: Mn Radar Sense: Am Teleport (Self): Gd (4,000 miles) Thermal Vision: Am Regeneration: Am Growth: Rm, only available when absorbing a Mn amount of energy or greater) Power Vampirism: Un, may be only used on characters whose powers are already in flux such as any character that has energy based power or attributes (such as Parasite). This power may be used on physical attributes of such characters the powers absorbed with this power may either be used to restore drained attributes or added to Power Reserve. When used to drain characters Power Vampirism has no range. It can also be used a range to absorb elctricity from anything. (This power when used on individuals may either be used to absorb power that the target has already absorbed or electrical energy stored in them.) Power Reserve: Am, Power reserve is fatiguing while using Flight power Life Support: Sh-Z Resistance to Electro-Magnetic Energy, Toxins and Disease: CL1000 Equipment: Containment Suit: Rm material, the Containment Suit seems to be a part of Superman and as such can not normaly be attacked seperately. The suit is a part of Clark when he is human. The suit allows Superman to survive as an energy being control his powers and switch fully human. The suit may be attacked by a trick shot when Superman can not disperse (special case: the suit was already damaged) or by powers that affect technology. When the suit is damaged Superman's powers will not function properly (GMs choice). Without the suit Superman only can use Teleport, Energy Blast, Lightning (Self) is always on, and Phasing is always on. -Fatal Vulnerability (Rare): Seperation from Containment Suit. Misc: Superman needs his containment suit to survive it is electronic and is vulerable to assaults from characters like the Cyborg. Misc: If Superman is knocked out, he reverts to Clark and is burned out and can not turn back for 24 hours. Attack Vulnerability: Disruptive Energy Blasts -2CS -If the Containment Suit itself takes EX or more damage, it begins to malfunction, leaking his energy form and degrading his control over his powers. Talents: Writing, Persuasion, Scientist, Leadership. Category:Hero Category:DC Hero